Snake Eyes
by vanillapeachtea
Summary: Harry keeps on catching Malfoy staring at him, and it's making him uncomfortable. There is no innocence in those silver eyes and he wants to know why. BoyxBoy Drarry
1. The great Hall

**A/N: This is a Drarry fic that I was inspired to write, It was originally going to start out as a oneshot… but then I got a little bit carried away! It won't be very long… probably roughly four chapters or so, but I hope you enjoy! Leave a review please but no flames please! By the way, Harry is in his sixth year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

~V~P~T~

Harry was laughing; it was a regular Monday morning that found him sitting in the great hall shoveling sausages and eggs into his mouth. He, Ron, and Hermione were all chatting cheerfully, trying to make themselves happy enough to suffer through yet another double potions with the Slytherins, where Harry would inexplicably manage to lose more points than he gained in a whole week. Snape- excuse me- _professor_ Snape was always in a worse mood than normal every Monday morning, if that was even possible. They were making the best of their time without him now though; or at least Ron was, given that he'd just stared in on his fourth helping of scrambled eggs. Grabbing his hand roughly as he raised it to his mouth, Hermione gave him a disapproving glare.

"Really Ron. Haven't you eaten enough for today?" Ron stared at her incredulously and said defensively,

"I'm hungry, 'Mione!" Sighing, Hermione turned her head away and muttering something about 'disgusting pigs' under her breath. Harry laughed again and turned back to his own much more reasonable breakfast, before looking up and glancing across the great hall, his emerald eyes meeting the silver orbs that belonged only to Malfoy. Malfoy was staring at him _again_. He had caught the platinum haired student doing that on several different occasions. It unsettled him and he wished he would stop! Malfoy held his gaze for a few more beats before turning and smoothly rejoining a conversation between Blaise and Pansy. Harry growled under his breath in frustration, and Hermione, hearing this turned to look at him, sympathy evident in her warm brown eyes.

"Malfoy again?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Harry nodded carding his hand through his hair.

Ron whipped himself up with enough force to choke on his food at the mention of Malfoy.

"What did that ferret face do?" He was immediately ready to explode, it seemed that no matter what Malfoy had done, it was always going to be completely awful to him.

"He hasn't really _done_ anything, and that's what's bothering me. I just wish I knew why he keeps _staring_. I feel as though he's planning something…" Always ready to accuse, Ron jumped in saying,

"That's because _he is;_ he's Draco bloody Malfoy. King of the let's make Harry miserable club." Ron nodded, seeming pleased with himself. Harry nodded glumly, staring down at his hands which he had folded in his lap, the skin pale against the black standard issue Hogwarts robe he was wearing. Ron continued, "And he hasn't been doing a very good job of that lately either. It's like he's just waiting for the perfect moment… when all he plans are in place he'll-"

"Really Ron" Hermione interrupted, doing a very good impression of Professor McGonagall with the severe look she sent them both. "Have you considered that maybe he just decided to grow up? Perhaps he has other things on his mind besides meddling with Harry."

"_Hermione_" groaning, Ron slammed his head down on the solid wood table hard enough to leave a mark. "You are way too open-minded. This is Malfoy we're talking about. You know the same one who almost had Hagrid sacked? The same Malfoy whose father is in league with You-Know-Who?" This was when Harry decided it would be a good idea to stop listeneing. They could go on like that for the next half hour, and as he still had yet to go to potions, he didn't want them to put him in a nasty mood. He was, however, contemplating both of their arguments. He found it unlikely that Malfoy was going to completely disregard their rivalry like that… and the glint in his eye whenever they locked with his own was definitely far from innocent. There was definitely something swirling around in that undeniably brilliant head of his. He would make sure to keep an eye on Malfoy for the next little while…

"Harry!" startled out of his thoughts, Harry turned to see Parvati smiling excitedly at him; Lavender was sitting across from him and was wearing an equally enthusiastic smile. "Have you heard? The Ravenclaws are having a party in their common room next month and fifth years and up from _all of the houses _are invited!" This was definitely big news, and Harry couldn't help but feel join them in their contagious excitement. House parties were common enough, but were usually kept within that house, Parties with all of the houses were very rare, and on the rare occasion that they did happen, they were usually legendary.

"Of course," Lavender added, her excited smile dimming slightly, "that means that the Slytherins will be there too but…" she shrugged. It was a well-known fact that the hostility between Slytherin and the other houses had increased greatly over the years, making the already elusive inter-house parties even more of a rarity. Ron and Hermione had apparently finished bickering and Ron leaned around Harry to get a better look at Parvati, an eager look on his face.

"Seriously? blimey… An inter-house party! Wait till I tell Fred and George!"

Parvati opened her mouth to respond but Lavender quickly spoke up, "Oh yes! Padma told us, They got permission from Dumbledore _ages_ ago, they've just been taking their time in planning one. I heard some people are bringing dates." She looked shyly up at Ron from beneath her eyelashes. It seemed like an obvious invitation to harry, and apparently Hermione as well, if the vicious way she stabbed her spoon into her strawberry yogurt was any indication. Ron, however, was as irritatingly oblivious as always, and he merely grunted at her before turning to talk to Dean. Lavender looked very disappointed and slunk back in her seat, her arms crossed. Harry could have sworn he saw a cruel smirk from Hermione but it was gone before he could look twice.

A house Party, he thought. Looking contemplatively up at the snowing ceiling. He was definitely looking forward to that. All thoughts of Draco were gone from his head, at least for the moment.

~V~P~T~

**A/N: There it is! The first chapter. I'm sorry if I don't update frequently… I am quite bad for that. I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review please! ^_^ **


	2. Through the snakes eyes

**A/N: Hey! I just got back from a vacation and was really really wanting to write another chapter for this **** I hope you all enjoy! I actually had a different chapter half written before I decided that I wanted it to go this way so I hope I made a good decision. And I don't think I said this in the first chapter but I don't have a beta so all mistakes are, of course, my own. ^_^**

~V~P~T~

Draco knew this was all ridiculous. He had known it for a while, yet thoughts still persisted. He struggled with it for a while, he thought of his father and how horrifyingly disappointed he would be with him. He thought of his mother and about how much she loved him. About how much she loved the idea of having him marry a pretty pureblood girl and giving her pretty pureblood grandchildren. This could ruin _everything_ for him, yet despite the unsettling truth hanging over his head, pressing down on his shoulders like atlas and the world, the truth was undeniable.

He was in love with Harry Potter.

Yes, you heard him right, unbelievable as it may sound, Harry had inexplicable managed to capture the attention of the ever so sought after Slytherin Prince. The icy castle he had worked so hard to construct right down to the tiny little icicles hanging in the window, had been melted almost effortlessly by the fiery personality that the other boy possessed. Each word and every look had been slowly chipping away at the previously impenetrable walls for the six years he had known him; even after resenting him for all those years prior to their meeting in their first year; even after building up a special room in his head simply to house the jealousy and dislike he had for the green eyed Gryffindor, it all fell down in ruins and his forces hadn't stood a chance.

It was almost disturbing how obsessively he loved the boy, he had watched the brunette surreptitiously for so long that he could tell you the precise times that Harry would walk into the great hall on the East side entrance for breakfast, lunch, and of course, dinner. 8:47 a.m., 12:34 p.m., and 6:21 p.m. respectively. The Gryffindor was ridiculously predictable when it came to daily things like that. Draco knew that as well, like he knew other things like how he would leave his Charms textbook in his common room if none of his friends reminded him, and that he kept his wand in his right front pocket (typical Gryffindor, leaving it somewhere someone could so easily snatch it) and how he dotted his I's too hard so he would sometimes rip the parchment and how he had this delicious looking freckle next to his right eye that Draco had only seen a handful of times and oh, he wanted so badly to touch that spot and…

Ahem, _anyway_, as you may be able to tell, Draco was well and truly obsessed with Harry. Blaise knew; of course Draco hadn't _told_ him, he just… knew. They had been best friends since they were in cribs and Blaise had learned, as one tends to do when you spend enough time with someone, how to properly understand Draco. It had surprised his at first, figuring out that your best friend was in love with someone that you had till only recently believed that they hated tends to do that to you. He had been fully supportive however, much to Draco's immense relief, and had helped him out when he had really needed to talk about it.

Even after he had come to the realisation that he loved the naïve Gryffindor, he had eased up considerably on antagonising him and his friends, although he couldn't help but throw in the occasional jab to Weasley once in a while, his hatred for the ginger had not lessened one bit. He hadn't stopped insulting Harry because he felt that it would put him in his favour, he knew that there had been too many years of hate between the two for that to ever really help; he had done it simply because it pained him to stand near the green eyed beauty for too long although sometimes he just couldn't help it. It was kind of a sweet torture to have something he so wanted dangled in front of him, like one would do with their toys or favorite pet, only to know that he couldn't have it. Not yet, anyway.

Draco was sitting in double period charms in quite the sour mood, that being his least favorite and worst class (he wasn't really sure how he had managed to get through his N.E.W.T.) that combined with the fact that he had heard a rumor that Harry was intending to ask some special girl to the Ravenclaw party was making his stomach twinge uncomfortably every few minutes. He knew that the gossip mill had probably just weaved some elaborate story from noting but a bunch of lies, but he couldn't help but worry. He, with the help of Blaise, had been planning the best way to get Harry for a while now, and he didn't want any pathetic bird to add complication to his undoubtedly foolproof plan. His blood had called out for him for him to show his affections in a ways that were entirely too saccharine for his liking, much too like the ridiculous smutty novels that many of the girls (and some of the boys) hid behind their copies of _Hogwarts: A History_. Draco was jerked out of his thoughts for a moment by an irritated sounding classmate, who was trying to hand him the teapot he was supposed to make plant a flower. A pointless task, and Draco didn't particularly care to make his teapot do _anything_ but for the sake of his dismal charms mark he supposed he would try… But as he set to work his mind was once again drifting to a certain pair of emerald eyes that the green teapot he was using could only ever dream of living up to. It wouldn't be too long now.

~V~P~T~

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it ^_^ sorry about any mistakes!**


	3. Honeydukes

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately! It's been the same for all of my stories. School started last month, and, as I am at a different school now, things have been stressful. I'll try and update at least once a month but I can't make any promises. Thank you for being patient with me! I really appreciate your reviews and continued support ^_^**

~V~P~T~

"Have you ever wondered what cockroach cluster actually tastes like?" Ron scratched his head and stared down at the violet box in his hand. They were standing in Honeydukes, the beautiful kaleidoscope of brightly coloured candy wrappers was making Harry's head spin. He had a large bag of cream filled chocolates and rainbow gummy owls clutched in his hand; which he had selected quite some time ago. Ron was far less prompt with his decision and had been humming and hawing over the colossal choice that was offered to him. Harry sighed, he had been patient for the first ten minutes, but was steadily getting tired of waiting.

"I don't know Ron. Why don't you just try them to find out?" Harry said sarcastically. Ron actually looked like he was contemplating the idea, and Harry immediately regretted opening his mouth. Ron would spend at least five more minutes staring down at the candied insects before inevitably deciding not to buy them; a complete waste of time in Harry's opinion. Harry sighed again, this time letting out a soft expletive under his breath. He leaned against a sturdy looking display that was standing next to him, showing off some candy that Harry really couldn't care less about. Lazily watching as Ron placed the box down and moved to look at the next item on the shelf: a special edition box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean that contained only the grossest flavours disguised as the most delicious; presumably intended for the pranksters like Fred and George who couldn't resist offering a nice red strawberry bean to their friends, only to have said friend discover that strawberry and phlegm had quite different flavours. Harry knew Ron wouldn't buy that either.

Knowing that they would be here for a while, Harry decided to get more comfortable; placing his candies down in an empty spot on the shelf next to him, he rested fully back against the display. A large group of overexcited Ravenclaws came barreling around the corner, all chattering eagerly and hitting each other playfully. Honeydukes is a very popular store, known for the incredibly wide variety of different sweets. Heaven for someone like Ron, Hell for anyone accompanying anyone like Ron. It also caused the overflowing shelves to be pushed as close together as physically possible to ensure that the maximum space for the variety of candies. While the amazing assortment of sweets was one of the main reasons that Honeydukes was one of the most popular and well-known sweet shop in wizarding Scotland, it also made for very crowded pathways in between the shelves. It was for this reason that Harry pushed himself as far back against the display he was reclined against, straightening up and sucking in his belly; something that the logical part of his brain knew didn't actually help one bit, but the part of him that wanted to avoid getting squashed by the tittering and over exuberant Ravenclaws that were about to attempt to squeeze their way past him decided that even that could help. Harry thought that the Ravenclaws must have very little spatial awareness as they shoved past him without so much as moving a millimeter away from him. And shove they did, pushing Harry even closer into the display he was practically a part of by then.

The added force of the Ravenclaws pushing against him was too much for the poor little display to handle. As it began to tilt, the ground getting closer and closer with each passing second, it wondered what it could have _possibly_ done in its past life to deserve this treatment. Harry was having similar thoughts, his bottle green eyes widening dramatically before squeezing tightly shut as the display that he previously thought was perfectly steady slammed to the ground with a tremendous crash with him in tow. Harry heard more than felt the crack of his head hitting the ground, but that was only at first, after a couple of seconds the pain managed to seep its way through the fog in his brain and his vision went black. There was a high, constant ringing in his ears that almost blocked out the sounds of the store, but not quite. Harry heard it all. He heard the sound of two other display cases slamming to the ground with thunderous bangs. He heard the shocked silence that followed, broken only by the shifting of feet and the candy being dropped by the stared stunned patrons.

Of course the silence only lasted mere seconds before all hell broke loose in the store. Everyone started talking at once, their volume deafening as they all tried to talk over each other. Harry's vision had stared to clear a bit, the blackness receding to the edges of his vision. The pounding in his head seemed to be trying to outshine the deafening chatter of the students. It almost succeeded.

A faint hand swam into Harry's vision and he lifted a heavy arm to grasp it and pull himself up, the pounding in his head increasing tenfold and he swayed dangerously, he felt as though the ground under his feet was spinning and he could feel himself begin to go down again. The same hand as before wrapped itself tightly around his upper arm and acted as a support to Harry. He swayed for a moment longer before his world slowed down a bit and he was able to focus more on what was going on around him. He realized that the hand gripping his arm was holding on a bit too tight to be comfortable, and Harry looked up into the furious face of the elderly owner of Honeydukes; Ambrosius Flume, a rather large, balding man, who looked to be in his late 50s or 60s if the wrinkles on his face were anything to go by. Ambrosius was usually a very pleasant, warm, and cheerful man; although Harry supposed you'd have to be to work in a store such as Honeydukes; however now he looked downright murderous, it was a look that vaguely reminded Harry of a similar one frequently on Mrs. Weasley's face whenever Fred and George did something particularly troublesome. That look was always followed by a lot of yelling and a very stern telling off.

Harry was just bracing himself for such a talking to from Mr. Flume when, to his great surprise, Ambrosius placed himself very close to Harry and spoke in a voice too low for any of the stores patrons to overhear.

"I want you to get _out _of my store _right now_" His voice was low and threatening, and while Harry doubted Ambrosius would do much worse then tell the school of his indiscretion and land in him in detention, that tone rather spooked him and he had no intention of hanging around to cause an even bigger scene than the one that had already unfolded. Still, he opened his mouth determined to apologize, but wasn't given the chance as Ambrosius tightened his vice-like grip on Harry's arm and pulled him to the door, forcefully herding him outside into the snow dusted street, before shutting the door with a snap.

Harry stood in shock for a moment, before realizing that he was blocking the doorway from a group of annoyed Ravenclaws trying to exit the store. Shifting farther into the street and out of the way of the Ravenclaws, Harry briefly glanced up at them, muttering a weak apology. He froze mid apology when he realized that these were exactly the same Ravenclaws that had caused this whole rather embarrassing affair to occur. Harry locked eyes with a tall, brown haired Ravenclaw boy. The boys gaze was rather irritated, as though Harry had caused him some great inconvenience by being knocked over or something. Harry stared back, no longer the slightest bit apologetic.

The group soon passed, and Harry began to feel the cool bite of the wind through his thin robes. He started to make his way towards the Three Broomsticks, his shoes squeaking against the wet snow covering the ground. Ron would find him he was sure. There was no way going to stand outside and wait for the half hour that it would still take Ron to choose his sweets.

Thinking of the sweets reminded Harry that he had left his own bag back at Honeydukes, already paid for but left on a shelf of the case that had fallen. Pausing, Harry turned halfway around; he had half a mind to go back and collect his sweets, but turned back and continued to the Three Broomsticks instead. He could do without the sweets; and the drama that would undoubtedly unfold if he returned to Honeydukes. He would just have to go without his own sweets for this Hogsmeade trip; nicking some of Rons later would do just fine

~V~P~T~

**A/N: So… I just want to apologize for this chapter. Both because it's so late, and because it's fairly poor quality. Important stuff does actually happen in this chapter. I rewrote it at least three times but was never happy with it so I just decide screw it, I'll update this version. I hope it's not too bad! I actually just worked out how the plot for this story will go and you're probably sitting there wondering why the hell I started a story if I didn't have any plot figured out. but… I did, and now I have a plan and I wrote it all down and it's good and oh god I'm so tired I'm just going to shut up and go to bed now. I haven't edited this yet either so I apologize for overuse of commas or spelling mistakes or anything like that ^_^ Thank you for reading and be sure to tell me what you think! Thank you! I really appreciate your reveiws3 **


	4. bad dreams

**A/N: So because the last chapter took so long to upload, here's another one that followed relatively quickly. I am extremely happy with this chapter. ^_^**

_The icy rain was pouring down in sheets, so hard and fast that Harry struggled to determine where he was. And yet, his feet seemed to know the way and they moved, seemingly out of their own accord, carrying him through what he could vaguely make out as_ _an unfamiliar street that appeared to be in quite a bit of disrepair, his feet feeling the uneven cobblestones as he walked. There was not a single person out. No one was brave, or stupid, enough to face the stormy weather._

_ His usual, dark, school uniform cloak was wrapped around him tightly, but it did him little good as it was already soaked through by the torrential downpour. The winds picked up, screaming around him and forcing Harry's hood back, making his ebony hair thrash wildly about. He hugged his arms close to his body, trying to conserve as much body heat as possible as his feet continued to carry him forward. _

_ He could barely discern a giant, ominous looking statue of an angel with its wings spread wide, as though it could provide a means of shelter for the empty street. Here he paused, unsure of why until, squinting blearily through the rain, he spotted a lone, dark figure. _

_ The figure didn't appear to be moving, and Harry wondered how this person could stand to be out in this tremendous storm. A sudden streak of lightening flared somewhere behind him, illuminating the street perfectly for an instant before it disappeared, just as suddenly to the sounds of booming thunder. _

_ Harry approached the dark figure slowly; his breathing suddenly difficult and the urge to flee abruptly became overwhelming. He didn't come all this way just to run away however so he continued on, summoning his courage. The figure suddenly turned, moving away from him and slipping down a side street. Harry moved after it, at a glacial pace._

_ Turning the corner, he could see the vague outline of an old looking chapel set on top of a small hill. His determination keeping him going, he moved up towards it. He noticed that it was fashioned from whitewash wood and boasted bright red shutters and plain, double doors. The figure was nowhere to be seen._

_ Feeling comforted by that fact, Harry continued on. Around the side of the church was a small cemetery, surrounded by a high, wrought iron fence and dotted throughout with more angels that bared a striking resemblance to the one he had passed out on the street. He could barely make out the heavily cloaked figure standing in from of a modestly sized grave with his arms hanging limply by his sides._

_ Gripping the heavy gate in both hands, he pushed it open and began to tread between the age worn headstones, nerves wracking his body and his short-lived surety was gone. He moved closer to the figure, until the modestly sized tombstone was clearly visible, decorated with a wreath of stone roses. The names inscribed almost visible. _

_ "Harry!" A voice filled with nearly tangible anxiety and worry called his name just as he was about to reach the figures side._

_ The dark haired teen immediately whipped his head around to see where that voice had originated, but before he could even see if anyone was there, everything around him blurred and darkened. Panicked, he tried to rush towards the person calling his name, but in an instant he was enveloped in pitch black darkness._

_That was when he realized he was dreaming._

Harry sat straight up, eyes snapping open as his chest heaved like he'd running for his life instead of merely sleeping. Laying a hand over his pounding heart he reached up and fisted a clump of midnight locks in his other.

He knew it was only a dream but it had been far too real for his liking. Unlike any dream he'd had before, and that voice had been suspiciously familiar… However before he could dwell on it too long, he felt a concerned hand on his arm; nearly spooking him out of his skin.

Sleep dazed emerald eyes blinked a few times as Harry's mind tried to make sense of things and take in his surroundings. He was sitting in his favorite squashy armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, his transfiguration textbook and about three quarters of his essay lay haphazardly on the table. He could feel a dull pounding pain in his lower back. Most likely triggered by the awkward position he had slept for god knows how long in.

"Harry, are you alright?" He jerked his head around and met Hermione's concerned gaze. He had been doing homework with her and Ron, he remembered, before his unplanned nap had struck.

"I'm fine… just had a strange dream is all." He murmured distractedly, staring into the fire and watching the tongues of flame lick the walls and dance enchantingly with each other. Without even looking he could see Hermione's concerned gaze sharpen slightly and dig into his skin.

"Was it one of _those_ dreams Harry? I thought you told me you'd stopped having those." Harry shook his head tiredly, not wanting to have this conversation now. Or ever again, for that matter.

"No, this dream wasn't like that it was just…" To be perfectly honest Harry didn't know _what_ it was. I wasn't the first time he'd had a dream like that; the first had come only two weeks ago, but he still couldn't make heads or tails of it. They had a completely different feeling than the Voldemort dreams that Hermione was referring to, they just left him feeling unsettled and confused.

In a rather obvious attempt to change the subject, Harry glanced around the common room, before asking

"Where's Ron?" Hermione stared him in the eye for a few seconds, the note in her chocolate brown eyes letting him know that she knew exactly what he was trying to pull, and that she wasn't going to just forget about it. Luckily though, she let him off for now, directing her gaze back down to the lumpy grey hat she was in the process of knitting, having already finished her homework hours before.

"He went out for a walk." Harry merely grunted in reply, he wasn't in the mood to chat right then and he had just noticed how the hat Hermione was knitting would go really well with Malfoy's eyes… Wait what? He didn't just think that. The wool of the hat was much too dull anyway; Malfoy's eyes had a sort of shine in them and- Harry mentally cut himself off. This train of thought was making him feel a wee bit uncomfortable. Luckily, to aid his distraction Ron chose to return at that very moment.

Harry's eyebrows shot up as he took in the dishevelled state of Ron's clothes and his flushed ears. He was smiling and looking rather pleased with himself; and then Harry saw why. Following him back into the common room was equally mussed and smug looking Lavender. Ron paused partway in and turned to say something to Lavender and Harry took the chance to share an amused glance with Hermione. He was more surprised than he really should have been when she didn't return the look and instead flushed angrily, her eyes narrowing and Harry swore he saw her hair puff up like a territorial cat.

Ron chose that moment to lean down and kiss Lavender. Hermione looked as though she'd been slapped.

"Herm-" Harry started to say, but before he could finish Hermione had jumped out of her seat, hastily shoving her knitting back into her bag as she muttered a hasty goodnight to Harry. Harry followed her back with his eyes as she fled up the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory. Harry leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply. This could not be good.

A cheerful Ron sat right down in the indent that Hermione had left behind and idly glanced up at the stairway to the girl's dormitory.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked scratching his head. Harry just shook his head. If Ron needed to ask, then Ron didn't get to know.

**A/N: So… that was better right? I know I haven't brought Draco in at all really for the last couple of chapters but I promise next chapter for sure will be full of him ^_^ Please revie, It really helps me!**


End file.
